Tras la perla negra
by YOUKO SOLEDAD
Summary: El detective Hiei junto sus amigos deben descrubir a un ladron, que tomara un tren rumbo a Escocia, pero se encontraran con mas que eso. ¿Que será? Animes: Yu Yu Hakusho-Nabari no o-Yugioh! contiene Lemon.YoitexHiei YamixYugi BakuraxRyou MarikxMalik etc.


**Advertencias: **Es universo alterno-contiene lemon-aparecen tres series de anime-Puede que la personalidad de algunos personajes cambie-Muerte de un personaje.

Bien creo que eso es todo, espero que aun así lean y disfruten esta loca historia, tal ves algunas cosas no tenga mucho sentido, disculpen si ven algo así, pero denle una oportunidad, por cierto es bueno mi segunda ves que escribo lemon espero que sea de su agrado ^ ^

Sin más que decir nos vemos.

**Tras la perla negra. **

**Sombras de la noche que se reflejan sobre la ventana.**

"Son las 7:40 y pronto vendrá el tren de las 7:50, pero mis queridos camaradas llevan un retraso de media hora, mas les vale que lleguen a tiempo o me marchare sin ellos."

Nos situamos en el año de 1895 en Londres, un joven algo bajo de ropas oscuras y muy abrigadas, pues esa mañana hacia un frío fatal y había mucha neblina. El joven tenía ojos color rojo, cabello negro y algo llamativo.

-¡Hiei!

El mencionado volteo y se topo con un grupo de jóvenes, todos ellos eran detectives, en busca de descubrir los casos mas importantes de casi todo Europa.

Hiei Jaganshi de veinticinco años, era fácilmente confundido con un mocoso de catorce pues su apariencia y estatura daban ese reflejo, era muy extrovertido y algo cascarrabias, siempre con una mirada molesta y muy serio, no hablaba mucho al menos de ser necesario.

-¡Kurama llegan tarde!

-Lo siento fuimos a desayunar. Se excuso el mencionado.

Kurama, también conocido como Youko Kurama el zorro blanco pues algunos aseguran que se le ha visto con una apariencia distinta cuando pelea, pero tan solo es un rumor, aunque con el su fama lo a llevado a dicho sobrenombre y se dice que antes era un ladrón muy importante en Asia aun se desconoce todo su pasado. Tenía cabello rojo largo, ojos verdes esmeralda, y era muy guapo, astuto, y siempre tan calmado, era educado y toda chica se enamoraba de el con tan solo mirarlo, pues era hermoso.

-Diablos, se van a comer y yo aquí me ando muriendo en el frío y con hambre. Se cruza de brazos y los mira furioso.

-¡Disculpa Hiei!

-Si hermano, es que me dio hambre.

-¡Teníamos que llevar a Yukina o moriría!

-Tsk, ya pues, como sea. Hiei se volteo aun molesto y sabiendo que no le habían traído nada.

Yukina era la hermana melliza de Hiei, era igual de bajita, tenía cabello largo, color verde-azul, ojos, rojo, y muy grandes y llenos de alegría, brillaban de forma dulce, muchos hombres deseaban estar con ella, pero claro su hermano no lo permitía pues era muy celoso, y la protegía, ella era muy dulce e ingenua, pero de gran corazón y hacia lo posible por quines amaba, tenía conocimiento sobre la medicina así que era una buena medico en situaciones criticas y no tan criticas.

El ultimo en hablar fue Kazuma Kuwabara, era un idiota con buen corazón le decían sus amigos, era muy fuerte y estaba enamorado de Yukina pero esta nunca entendía de que hablaba cuando se le confesaba, ya que la pequeña Yukina era algo torpe para todo eso.

Kuwabara antes era un joven de las calles pero siempre luchaba con tal de defender la justicia y el amor.

La otra joven era Botan, era muy linda pero muy tonta, de gran corazón, muy alegre y nunca se daba por vencida ante nada ella siempre le daba ánimos a todos cuando se sentían perdidos era la asistente de Yusuke y una chica fuerte aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, su cabello era largo, azul y sus ojos lila.

-¿A que horas pasa el tren?

Pregunto un joven de ojos café y cabello negro, el era Yusuke Uramechi, un gran detective aunque todo lo que hacía era cuestión de suerte, nada lo hacia razonando, era un misterio su mente, el estaba comprometido con Keiko Yukimura, que los acompañaría en el viaje, eran los mejores detectives, y en esta ocasión iban tras un misterioso ladrón, nadie sabía quien era o como era, pero según algunos informes tomaría ese mismo tren con rumbo a Escocia.

-En cuatro minutos. Respondió Kurama, luego el tren llego como si hubiera sido invocado, y así los siete subieron.

-Bien recuerden no hay que…

-¡Vamos a ver las habitaciones!

-¿Tiene?

Así corrieron, menos Keiko, Kurama y Hiei. Keiko suspiro.

-Iré a ver que no maten a nadie.

-Te acompaño. Dijo Kurama con una sonrisa, Hiei prefirió irse a sentar o algo.

En aquel tren, había un lugar para comer, estilo restaurante, y tenia habitaciones pero también era como un tren normal donde estaban los asientos para viajar, era algo nuevo y único todo gracias a la compañía del famoso Seto Kaiba, pero solo eran cinco trenes de este estilo, bueno por el momento aseguraba este hombre.

Hiei se dirigió a un lugar vacío, luego el tren se movió y se resbalo cayendo encima de alguien, serró los ojos y los abrió rápido, movió la cabeza y se levanto exaltado, pero sintió un mareo y callo de nuevo encima de aquella persona.

-Debería sentarse, ¿No lo cree así?

Dijo la persona, la voz era de hombre, pero era muy fina y suave, Hiei lo miro un momento y aprecio unos ojos azules y profundos, una piel blanca como la nieve, y un cabello oscuro como la noche.

-Tiene razón. Hiei se sentó a lado de aquel joven, aun estaba algo mareado pero en poco tiempo se le paso, tomo una bolsa que tenía y saco una libreta, en la cual comenzó a escribir, el joven de a lado lo volteo a ver, Hiei sintió su mirada y volteo.- ¿Qué me ves?

Dijo un poco incomodo por la mirada del otro joven, este sonrío de forma extraña.

-¿Es un delito que lo mire?

-No…pero no lo haga, me incomoda.

-Disculpe, ¿Viene solo?

-No.

-¿Con una acompañante?

-Algo así, pero realmente no, vengo con unos amigos.

-Entiendo, déjeme ver, sus amigos vienen con unas señoritas así, que usted hace un mal "tercio".

-Pues. "Dio en el blanco"… Hiei pensó en que algo así pasaba, pues el era el único sin pareja o algo por el estilo.-Da igual, y ¿tu?

-¿Yo? Pues vengo solo, se supone que voy a verme con mi amigo Miharu en Escocia, pues cumple años un amigo nuestro, Yukimi, el es como un padre para mí, y debo verlo en su día.

-Entiendo. Hiei volvió a posar sus ojos en la libreta y miro al alrededor como si buscara algo o alguien.- ¿Si fueras un detective como encontrarías a un ladrón en un tren lleno de gente?

-La pregunta correcta sería ¿Si fueras un ladrón como actuarías en un tren lleno de gente?

-Si, puede ser. Hiei apunto eso en su libreta sin mirar al joven, luego la guardo.

-A caso ¿Eres un detective?

-Si lo fuera ¿Estaría hablando de ello?

-No, por lógica no. En ese momento alguien grito.

-¡Bien ladrón aquí esta Yusuke Uramechi el mejor detective de Europa!

Todos voltearon a ver y Hiei se dio un zape mental.- ¡HOLA HIEI!

Lo saludo y continúo su camino mientras que todos miraban a Hiei fijamente.

-Por lo que veo aquí no existe la lógica. Dijo el joven muy serio, Hiei sentía tanta vergüenza y tenía ganas de matar a Yusuke por idiota, ahora el ladrón sabía que estaban ahí y sería más difícil capturarlo.-Bien entonces si eres detective, pero ¿No eres muy joven para eso?

-¿Joven? Pero si tengo veintidós.

-Creí que tenías unos catorce. Dijo el otro muy confundido, Hiei se levanto furioso.

-¡CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA!

La verdad, le molestaba que lo confundieran con un niño, era el peor insulto para el.

-Para ser un hombre, me habla con tanta confianza y se porta muy grosero en un tren de gente rica. Hiei se sonrojo y era verdad, aquel tren solo era para gente de clase y dinero, y esta lo miraba y murmuraba sobre el, luego miro al joven que tenia una expresión sería y Hiei tenía su rostro sonrojado.

-Como si me importara, con su permiso. Tomo su bolsa y decidió irse pero el otro joven lo jalo e hizo que se sentara en sus piernas, Hiei lo miro enojado para luego sentirse muy apenado pues su rostro rozaba con el del joven de ojos zafiro.- ¿Qué hace?

-Debería tener mas modales, señor detective, mejor pórtese como un caballero y tome asiento. Dijo serio, Hiei apretó los dientes y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar.

-Yo no soy un caballero, y nunca lo seré, deja de darme clase de modales.

-Otra ves me habla de "tu" y ni nuestros nombres sabemos, deje de combinar "tu, con usted" y mejor hábleme de "usted".

-Tsk, como sea.

-El que debería saber esto es usted, pues es mayor que yo, ya que yo tan solo tengo diecisiete años. Hiei lo miro sorprendido, ese muchacho era mucho mas alto que el y si, su rostro era muy fino, pero tenía una mirada madura, Hiei sintió mucho coraje ante tan confesión, un mocoso lo estaba humillando de tal forma.

-Da igual. Se cruzo de brazos y miro por la ventana, en su mirada se notaba el coraje, el otro joven sonrío victorioso.

-Bien, mi nombre es Yoite, y ¿Usted es?

-Hiei. Respondió de mala gana aun sin voltearlo a ver, sentía su orgullo lastimado.

-Ahora si puede llamarme de "tu" y yo a ti. Hiei volteo y miro al joven con una sonrisa burlona, quería golpearlo pero se contuvo.

-¡Haces drama solo para esto!

-Discúlpame, en la iglesia donde crecí eran exigentes con la educación.

-Pues en mi barrio eso no existe.

-Eso explica tu actitud. Yoite se encogió de hombros.

-¡Oh eres un mocoso!

Hiei saco de nuevo su libreta y comenzó a escribir, Yoite se quedo serio, la verdad le daba gracia como aquel hombre se enojaba con tanta facilidad. "Ahora ya no tengo porque aburrirme" pensó muy feliz.

…

…

…

En otra parte del tren una pareja, disfrutaban el viaje con un grupo de amigos.

-Anzu, mi amor ¿Quieres algo mas?

Dijo un joven de ojos color rubí, cabello llamativo de tres colores.

-No Yami, ya estoy bien. Respondió la mujer, era muy hermosa, de cabello castaño, corto, ojos azules, lucia un bello vestido color azul, muy elegante y su prometido Yami un traje negro, ambos venían de familias muy importantes de Inglaterra, y desde que eran pequeños están comprometidos, pero ambos se ocultan algo muy importante.

-¡Que suerte amiga!

Decían otras chicas, una era Mai, una mujer muy hermosa y muy ruda, no se dejaba de nadie, estaba, casada, con Joey el mejor amigo de Yami, Serenity era la hermana menor de Joey y estaba casada con Duke, hijo de Pegasus, un hombre importante en el comercio de Europa, luego estaba Tristan, un joven muy rico e hijo único y por ultimo Yugi, el era sirviente de Yami, desde que esta era un niño. Era muy parecido a Yami pero más pequeño, sus ojos eran diferentes de un color morado y algo más grande y algunas partes del cabello eran diferentes.

-Lo se, pronto estaré casada con Yami.

-Si que suerte. Decía Tristan mirando de forma molesta a la castaña, Yugi mantenía la mirada baja y estaba muy triste.

-Mira nomás, mi amigo favorito Yami. Todos voltearon y se toparon con un albino muy conocido entre ellos, era Bakura, el rival de Yami, solían discutir siempre pero al fin y al cabo eran buenos amigos, Ryou era el sirviente de Bakura, era idéntico a el pero con rasgos mas dulces, Bakura solía acostarse con Ryou, desde que tenía quince, y Ryou diez años, al principio solo era por diversión pero se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado del pequeño Ryou y Ryou igual se había enamorado de Bakura, pero Bakura era muy orgulloso como para admitirlo.

-Bakura ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dijo algo molesto Yami.

-Solo voy por un negocio, Y ¿Tu?

-Solo llevo a mi prometida y a mis amigos, pero desde cuando llevas a Ryou a los negocios.

-¡No iba a permitir que se escapara en mi ausencia!

-Pero no te enojes.

-Vamos Ryou. Ambos albinos se alejaron, Ryou le sonrío a Yugi, pues ambos eran amigos, Yugi le regreso la sonrisa y así se perdieron de la vista de todos.

...

…

…

En otra parte unos jóvenes que venían de Egipto a hacer algunos negocios charlaban. Tenían el cabello claro algo largo y sus ojos color lavanda, eran de piel bronceada, eran iguales pero con algunas diferencias, uno se veía más maduro y con aspecto más fuerte.

-Malik, cuando tomemos un descanso te llevare a algún lugar, tú y yo. Decía uno de ellos con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Marik, mejor encárgate de llegar a tu destino y después hablas. Respondió el otro un poco sonrojado, Marik se río, la verdad aquel chico lo volvía loco, y ese carácter que tenía le encantaba tanto.

…

…

…

Mientras en otra parte el grupo de detectives comían de nuevo, eran atendidos por una bella mujer de cabello café oscuro y largo, atrás estaba un albino.

-Hanabusa, ¿Dónde esta Gau?

-Tal vez fue con Raimei a limpiar las habitaciones. Decía la bella mujer muy tranquila.

-¡Kouichi!

El mencionado volteo, una rubia de coletas iba en su dirección, luego se puso a lado de Yusuke y tomo sus manos y lo jalo.- ¡Gau se quedo atrapado en uno de los cuarto ayuda!

Dijo un poco agitada.

-Bien Raimei pero… yo estoy aquí. La rubia volteo y vio a Kouichi a su lado, luego miro atrás y se fijo que había cometido un error, se sonrojo y soltó a Yusuke.

-¡Perdóneme!

-Que tonta. Dijo Yusuke de forma burlona, Keiko lo golpeo en la cabeza y miro a la rubia.

-No te preocupes. Dijo sonriendo, luego la chica le regreso la sonrisa y salio corriendo, Kouichi la siguió, todos se quedaron un poco confundidos.

…

…

…

De vuelta con Hiei, sintió como sus tripas se retorcían de dolor, luego un ruido un poco fuerte llamo la atención de su "amigo".

-Si que eres muy mal educado…

-¡Vete al diablo!

Dijo muy sonrojado y molesto.

-¿Vamos a comer algo?

-Puedo ir solo. Respondió mientras desviaba la mirada, Yoite suspiro.

-Bien, vamos cada quien por su lado. Yoite se levanto y Hiei hizo igual, pero nunca lo volteaba a ver, luego llegaron, Yoite se sentó en la barra y Hiei fue a una mesa, Yoite sonrío, le daba gracia la actitud de Hiei, luego Hiei se levanto y se fue sin pedir nada, Yoite se quedo extrañado, y lo siguió.

-¡No me sigas!

-¿Qué paso?

-Ya no tengo hambre. Luego el estomago de Hiei volvió a sonar de forma graciosa y se volvió a sonrojar.

-Tu estomago dice otra cosa.

-¡No tengo dinero! ¿Feliz?

Hiei recordó que había dejado su dinero por la prisa de llegar a tiempo, pero todo en vano, ya que sus amigos habían llegado tarde y bien comidos, luego continúo su camino pero Yoite lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Me hubieras dicho eso antes. Yoite jalo a Hiei y lo llevo a su anterior lugar en la mesa, luego se sentó frente al, ojos carmesí.

-¿A caso me vas a pagar la comida?

-Si, y no te quejes.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras. Hiei desvío la mirada, la verdad tenía mucha hambre como para negarse, después comieron y se fueron de nuevo a su lugar, Hiei ya estaba un poco mas tranquilo.

-Al parecer pronto caerá nieve. Menciono Yoite mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Por razón hacia tanto frío. Se quejo Hiei y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar.

-Para ser muy pequeño te quejas mucho. Dijo Yoite con un tono frío, Hiei lo miro molesto.

-¡Si te molesta déjame solo!

-No, eres muy lindo. Yoite miro al frente pero logro apreciar que Hiei se puso aun más rojo que antes.

-¡Idiota!...yo no soy lindo.

-Si, si lo eres. Yoite serró los ojos y se quedo dormido.

-Que no lo soy, tonto. Hiei estaba muy sonrojado, pero las palabras de Yoite lo hacían muy feliz, ya que normalmente le tenían miedo, o pensaban que era molesto, aun si Yoite era un chico no le desagradaba que le digiera "lindo", después de que Yoite estaba profundamente dormido, Hiei se levanto ya era hora de investigar, así que fue en busca de sus amigos.

…

…

…

Mientras tanto Yoite tenía un sueño, uno que siempre aparecía cuando serraba los ojos.

-Hermano, tengo miedo. Gritaba un pequeño de ojos esmeralda y cabello negro, iba con un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, y otro mas mayor de igual apariencia que el ojos zafiro.

-Miharu mantén la calma. Decía el ojos azul mayor.- ¡Yoite llévate a Miharu!

-Pero…

-¡Vamos corran!

-Pero ¿Qué pasara con tigo?

-Nos veremos de nuevo, lo juro pero primero deben salvarse.

-Kumohira…

-Hermano. El pequeño lloraba, luego Yoite lo jalo y ambos se fueron. Y atrás de ellos un campo de batalla.

Así Yoite abrió los ojos y ya no vio a Hiei.

-¿Dónde se metió ahora?

…

…

…

-Tontos ¿Ya llevan algo?

Dijo Hiei llamando la atención de todos.

-Ya llego el enano. Dijo Kuwabara en forma burlona, Hiei solo camino a su lado y le piso el pie.- ¡Oyes!

-No vi.

-Mentiroso. Se quejo Kuwabara.

-¿Y bien?

-no, nada.

-Koenma no, nos dio muy buena información. Se quejo Yusuke.

Koenma era el jefe de la agencia de detectives, algunos decían que era un hombre temible, fuerte y astuto pero la verdad, era un… bueno todo lo contrario a eso.

-¿Cómo podemos encontrar a alguien que no sabemos como es?

Dijo Botan algo confundida.

-Solo sabemos que entre sus cosas, lleva la joya negra de la reina, su último robo. Dijo Kurama, todos lo miraron aun no muy convencidos.

-¿Entonces debemos buscar entre los pasajeros la joya?

Pregunto Yukina muy tierna, Kurama sonrío y asintió.

-Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Menciono Hiei mientras miraba por una ventana.

-No hay de otra. Dijo Kuwabara.- ¡Yo el gran Kazuma Kuwabara encontrare al ladrón!

-¡BAJA LA VOZ IDIOTA! De por si gracias a Yusuke tal ves el ladrón ya sabe de nosotros.

-¿Yo, por que?

-¡Hace rato cuando me saludaste!

-Será más difícil si el ladrón sabe de nosotros. Kurama suspiro.-Pero hay que buscar, no hay de otra, pero sean menos escandalosos u obvios.

-¡No te preocupes Kurama nadie sabrá que somos detectives buscando al ladrón!

Gritan Kuwabara y Yusuke al unísono, Keiko y Hiei los golpean en la cabeza.

-¡QUE SE CALLEN IDIOTAS!

Gritan el pelinegro y la castaña.

-Mejor…hay que separarse. Dice Kurama riéndose algo nervioso, a lo que todos hacen caso, cada quien por su lado.

-Me pregunto, ¿Dónde puede estar?

Yusuke entra a uno de los cuartos, luego comienza a esculcar las maletas, cuando de pronto siente algo como una perla.- ¡Ya no tendremos que buscar mas!

Saca la "perla" pero se topa con ropa interior de una mujer, en ese momento la mujer entra, luego la mentada perla era una pelotita.

-¡PERVERTIDO!

-Upz. Al parecer el mejor detective de Europa ahora es un pervertido.

La mujer lo comienza a golpear con su sombrilla y no lo deja.

Mientras tanto, Kuwabara entraba a los cuartos, luego le llamo la atención un pequeño gatito dormido.

-Oh mira, que cosita. Se acerco y lo acaricio, luego lo agarro y el gato que estaba dormido despertó, Kuwabara lo alzo y lo miro muy feliz.- ¡Eres tan lindo!

Y cuando menos se lo espero el gato le mordió la nariz y lo comenzó a atacar con sus garras.- ¡SUELTAME GATO DEL DEMONIO! ¿ERES PARIENTE DE HIEI?

Decía el pobre cabeza de zanahoria en su pelea a muerte con un gato "maligno" en eso Hiei estornudo.

-¿El frío ya me hizo daño?

Luego, siguió en su búsqueda, así pasaron las horas y los detectives se volvieron a encontrar.

-¿Tuvieron éxito?

Pregunto el pelirrojo, pero todos tenían cara de "pocos amigos"

-¡No!

Respondieron al unísono, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko y Hiei.

-Ni yo. Sonrío nervioso el pelirrojo.

-¡Un gato casi me mata!

-Una vieja loca me dijo pervertido, y me golpeo, tuve suerte de escapar vivo.

-Yo me quede atrapada en uno de los cuartos, logre salir gracias a que llego el dueño, pero luego se me insinúo y me dijo "mujerzuela", lo golpee y casi lo mato. Dijo Keiko furiosa.-Ya no los ayudare en esto. Se quejo.

-Yo tuve que ayudar a Yukina. Dijo Botan.

-Es que unos hombres me rodearon. Dijo algo, nerviosa la chica de ojos rubí.

-¿Qué hombres?

Dijeron Hiei y Kuwabara molestos.

-No se preocupen, ya me encargue de ellos. Dijo Botan muy feliz, a lo que todos se asustaron un poco.

-Bueno, hay que descansar un rato. Todos se fueron a dar una vuelta, Hiei caminaba algo fastidiado, cuando regreso a su anterior lugar, Yoite ya no estaba, eso lo puso un poco triste, así que continuo dando una vuelta, luego llego a un lugar un poco solitario y vio a un joven llorar, no le tomo importancia, pero mejor regreso a ver que le pasaba.

-¿Qué tienes?

El joven volteo e inmediatamente se limpio las lágrimas.

-Nada, joven.

-Bueno, como sea. Hiei camino cuando de pronto el chico volvió a llorar, Hiei puso los ojos en blanco y volvió con el chico.-Puedes dejar de llorar, es molesto.

-Es que…

-¿Qué?

-¡Mi amado Yami pronto se casara!

El joven volvió a llorar, Hiei suspiro.

-¿Quién es Yami?

-Yami, el es un hombre importante de Inglaterra, yo soy su sirviente, desde que éramos niños yo le sirvo, pero me…

-Te enamoraste de tu amo, y ahora el se casara con una mujer.

-Si, con la señorita Anzu, ella no es buena, porque una ves intento que me acostara con ella, por eso yo le dije a mi amo pero el se molesto y… No me creyó, y ya no me habla. El joven volvió a llorar, Hiei no sabía que hacer, no era alguien que supiera consolar a los demás, ni tampoco era hombre de muchas palabras, ni de las mas adecuadas.

-Pues, ¿El sabe que lo amas?

-¡No, si le digo me detestara, debe ser asqueroso para el!

-Mira, niño, no se que decirte, ya que nunca eh pasado por eso y desconozco esos sentimientos, pero deberías decirle porque tal ves también sienta lo mismo, y si no, solo confórmate, para lo que has nacido, y para lo que te prepara el destino tampoco te hagas a ilusiones o a que algo lindo pasara, y si pasa bien aprovéchalo pero si ese tipo no te ama ni nada, busca algo mejor porque el es un idota, ya que eres…lindo…amable y todo eso, y no vale la pena llorar por alguien así. Hiei se sintió algo idiota al decir todo eso, tal ves fue lo mas torpe que ha dicho, pero el joven sonrío de forma tierna.

-Gracias. Hiei se sintió feliz ante el, "gracias" y esa sonrisa.

-Si, como sea.

-Me llamo Yugi.

-Hiei, bueno me largo y ya no llores niño. Hiei se marcho y continúo su camino.

Luego la nieve callo, Hiei miro por la ventana atento y se quedo dormido recargado en esta, recordó cuando era un niño y jugaba con su madre Hina y su hermanita, luego cuando su madre y hermana desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno, el solo tenía once años pero juro volverlas a ver, hizo un largo viaje en su búsqueda, hasta que conoció a Kurama, el buscaba a su amada Maya, luego conocieron a Yusuke, y Kuwabara y juntos hicieron un viaje, Kurama descubrió que Maya se había ido a España y se había casado, pero continuo ayudando a Hiei, luego Hiei encontró a su hermanita, habían sido secuestradas por una banda de delincuentes, pero lograron escapar pues el lugar donde se encontraban había sido incendiado y gracias a un desconocido lograron salir, aunque su madre enfermo y murió, nunca supieron quien las secuestro pero ya no importaba pues tal ves murieron en el incendio y Hiei juro siempre cuidar de Yukina, aun si le costaba la vida, en esa época conocieron a Botan que era asistente de Koenma y se hicieron detectives y muy importantes, hasta le fecha. Pero aun quedaba la duda ¿Quién las salvo? Hiei siempre ha querido saber pero parece que es algo imposible.

Los sueños de Hiei fueron interrumpidos por una voz tan tranquila que lo llamaba.

-Si duermes ahí te enfermaras. Hiei abrió los ojos y volteo, luego se topo con los ojos de Yoite, luego se sonrojo pues Yoite estaba muy cercas de el, puso su mano en el pecho del ojos zafiro y lo alejo un poco.

-Ya lo se, tonto.

-Siempre tan a la defensiva… que lindo ¿Dónde lo compraste?

-¿Qué?

Hiei mira a donde Yoite y nota que se le salio un collar de perla verde-azul.

-Se parece ah…no nada olvídalo.

-Mi madre me lo dio cuando nací, también le dio una a mi hermana.

-Es muy hermoso. Yoite lo toma y lo analiza.- ¿Tienes hermana?

-Si… mi melliza. En ese momento se acerca Yukina con Botan y Keiko.

-Hermano, ¿Es amigo tuyo?

Dice sonriente la chica, Yoite voltea y la mira algo serio, luego sonríe un poco.

-Si, algo así. Responde Hiei, luego se enoja de cómo su hermana y Yoite se miran, Yoite toma la mano de Yukina y la besa.

-Buenas tardes, soy Yoite, mucho gusto señorita. Hiei siente una punzada en el pecho, pero no sabe porque, si es por… ¿celos? Pero a ¿Quién?

-Yukina, hermana de Hiei, ellas son Botan, y Keiko.

-Es un placer. Dice Yoite, luego sigue viendo a Yukina fijamente y esta sonríe, Hiei cierra el puño con fuerza y se va furioso.

-¿Hermano?

Yukina se preocupa por la reacción de Hiei.

-Iré con el, con su permiso. Yoite se aleja de las chicas, estas se quedan algo confundidas.

-Saben. Dice Yukina a lo que sus amigas la miran.-Ese muchacho, creo que lo e visto antes.

"¿Por qué Yukina tiene que ser tan bella?" Pensaba Hiei muy enojado, para luego detenerse, y sorprenderse por eso que pensó "¿A caso le tengo celos a mi hermana?" Se ruborizo ante sus pensamientos, normalmente se enojaba por los hombres que la acosaban, pero solía defenderla, ahora estaba furioso porque tal ves…

-A ¿Yoite le gusto mi hermana?

-Es linda, pero no. Hiei se estremeció e inmediatamente volteo, vio a Yoite con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Tonto me asustaste!

-Perdóname, Hiei ¿Te molesta que se acerquen a tu hermana?

-¡Claro, debo protegerla!

-y ¿Te molesta que yo y ella tal ves nos gustemos?

-¡Ya respondí eso idiota!

-Pero, ¿por mí o por ella?

Hiei se volvió a sonrojar y desvío la mirada, Yoite tomo su rostro e hizo que lo mirara de nuevo.-Y ¿Bien?

-Cállate mocoso. Hiei se aparto y continuo caminando, Yoite lo jalo.

-Vamos a tomar algo ¿Te parece?

-¿No eres muy joven?

-Esta bien, me confunden por alguien mayor. Yoite jala a Hiei, luego llegan a una especie de bar y se sientan en la barra, aun no hay muchas personas, luego un joven de cabello largo y rosa voltea.

-¿Yoite?

-Buenas tardes. Responde muy serió.

-Soy Raikou tonto.

-Eso ya lo se, eres el único con cabello rosa que conozco.

-Siempre tan cruel, ¿vienes con un amigo?

-El es Hiei. Hiei solo mira al joven y Raikou sonríe.

-Igualito a ti. Raikou se ríe y les sirve un poco de vino.-Cortesía de la casa.

-Gracias. Ambos toman un poco, Hiei se queda algo pensativo, con respecto a Yoite.

-Yo pago ¿no?

-Tú me invitaste, y sabes que no tengo dinero. Se queja Hiei.

-Si, eso lo se, señor detective ¿Por qué no tiene dinero?

-Por que los ingratos de mis amigos dijeron que debíamos llegar temprano a la estación y los desgraciados llegaron tarde y bien comidos y yo olvide el dinero por llegar a tiempo. Hiei tomo lo ultimo que quedaba muy rápido y molesto.

-Ya veo. Yoite tomo y pidió mas, igual Hiei y así pasaron las horas, luego la noche llego.

-¡Malditos ingratos los odio!

-Ya estas ebrio Hiei. Yoite miro serio a Hiei y este estaba sonrojado y efectivamente ebrio, luego volteo y miro a al niño de antes.- ¿Qué ves?

-Ese niño. Hiei noto que iba con un joven parecido a Yugi, y pensó que podía ser Yami, este iba con algunos amigos.

…

…

…

-¡Bien Yami veamos si logras tomar mas que yo!

-Bakura eres un infantil.

-Cobarde. Yami se molesta y acepta el reto, Ryou se acerca a su amigo Yugi.

-¿Ya estas bien, Yugi?

-Un poco, un joven me ayudo.

-Eso es bueno. El albino sonríe y Bakura lo nota, no le toma importancia por el momento.

…

…

…

-Hiei ¿Te gusta alguien de ahí?

Yoite le susurra Hiei en el oído y este se estremece y se aleja un poco.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Por qué miras mucho aya? Me pondré celoso, ¿Es una mujer, o un hombre?

-¡Solo un niño! Es que hace rato hable con el, por eso me llamo la atención verlo aquí.

-Mentiroso.

-¡Es verdad, a parte que te importa!

-Nada. Yoite pide otro trago y Hiei igual, para un rato Hiei esta totalmente ebrio y mareado.-Tonto tomaste mucho, para ser un adulto no resistes.

-Ca…llate…mocoso…

Yoite sonríe y luego Raikou le habla, Yoite se acerca.

¿Qué planeas Yoite?

-Nada…

-¿El es el detective?

-Si, viene con otras seis personas.

-¿Seis?

Pregunta sorprendido el pelirrosa.

-Si.

-Pero, ¿Qué harás?

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que "nada"? Yoite estas con un detective, el te esta buscando a ti.

-El no sabe que yo soy a quien busca, no sospecha de mí, cree que soy un simple pasajero, a lo que nosotros sabemos lo soy, y solo voy a Escocia por Yukimi y eso es todo. Yoite regresa con Hiei, Raikou suspira y continúa con su trabajo.

-Yoite ¿Que hacías?

-Nada, estas, ebrio, te llevare a tu cuarto.

-Ni siquiera se donde esta. Yoite sonríe con malicia, y luego carga a Hiei.-¡Bájame idiota!

Dice sonrojado.

-Entonces te llevare al mío…

Hiei forcejea un poco pero luego se rinde, sierra un poco los ojos y cuando los abre lo avientan a una cama y se levanta.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Ya te dije…en mi cuarto.

-Te aprovechas de que ni siquiera se quien soy. Yoite se quita el saco que llevaba y se acerca a Hiei y le acaricia el rostro.

-Eres el señor detective.

-Y tú eres un mocoso.

-Si, eso lo se, ¿Te quito el abrigo y los zapatos?

-Has lo que quieras. Yoite alza la ceja y sonríe de forma pervertida, luego levanta a Hiei y le quita el abrigo y los zapatos, luego le desabrocha la camisa y se la quita, le acaricia el pecho un poco, pero Hiei reacciona. ¿Que haces niño?

-Dijiste "has lo que quieras" y esto es lo que quiero. Hiei se sonrojo e intento levantase pero Yoite lo tomo de la cintura e hizo que se sentara encima suyo, luego le mordió la oreja y le susurro.- ¿A dónde vas Hiei?

-Suéltame Yoite, somos hombres.

-Y ¿Eso que tiene?

-¡Cínico!

-Hiei ¿Te gusto verdad?

-¡No!

-Entonces ¿Por qué te molesta el echo de que mi fije en tu hermana?

-¡Ya te lo dije!

-No, me dijiste "cállate mocoso", deja de evadirme, dime ¿Te gusto?

-¡Que…

Yoite voltea a Hiei y lo besa.

-Dime ¿Te gusto, mas bien me amas?

-¡Te a cabo de conocer, Yoite!

-Y eso ¿Qué tiene?

-Yoite, déjame, también estas borracho.

-No, yo no. Yoite acaricia el pecho de Hiei, haciendo círculos, luego toca sus pezones y los pellizca.

-¡Yoite!

Hiei se exalta e intenta alejarse pero Yoite no lo permite y lo aferra más a su cuerpo.

-Hiei, entiende te voy a hacer el amor. Hiei se sonroja y baja la mirada, ha perdido, de nuevo el ojos zafiro le gano, ya no puede hacer nada, solo dejarse llevar, Yoite sonríe victorioso.-Hiei, te amo. Hiei voltea enojado.

-¡Mentiroso, te acabo de conocer!

-Ya te dije, que eso que tiene que ver.

-No se ama tan a la ligera, mocoso. Hiei desvía la mirada, Yoite lo abraza.

-Te diré, que yo no soy así con todos, solo contigo me porto de tal forma, me haces cambiar ¿Eso es amor a la ligera?

-Yoite…

Hiei toma las manos de Yoite y cierra los ojos, las pone cerca de su corazón, este palpita muy rápido, Yoite lo siente y siente que los latidos de Hiei van al ritmo con los suyos, luego toma a Hiei y lo recuesta en la cama, se pone encima de el y lo besa de nuevo, ahora un beso mas apasionado, luego comienza a jugar con la lengua de Hiei, Hiei al principio la mueve con torpeza para luego tomar practica, ambos se separan por falta de aire y un hilo de saliva cuelga de sus lenguas.

-Hiei. Yoite besa el cuello de Hiei y le da mordidas, Hiei suelta algunos gemidos, luego Yoite baja su mano hacia la entrepierna de Hiei y le acaricia, luego le desabrocha el pantalón pero Hiei toma su mano.

-Hace…frío…

-Tonto, yo te mantendré caliente. Yoite se acerca y lo besa luego le quita el pantalón dejándolo sin nada, Hiei se sonroja y desvía la mirada, luego Yoite toma su rostro y hace que lo mire, cuando Hiei voltea, Yoite se quita la camisa dejando ver su pecho, su piel era tan blanca, Hiei no soporto la tentación de tocar y puso una de sus manos y acaricio el pecho de Yoite hasta recorrer el ombligo de este, Yoite soltó una risilla y Hiei se enojo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, solo que me dio cosquillas, tienes las manos algo rasposas.

-¿Eso es malo?

Hiei miro enojado a Yoite y este se puso encima de, el y lo abrazo.-Suéltame.

-Eres un caprichoso, pero yo te voy a castigar. Le modio la oreja con algo de fuerza y Hiei soltó un gemido de dolor, luego se movió para quitar a Yoite de encima pero parecía como si Yoite se aferrara mas a Hiei, luego se separo y miro directamente a Hiei, Hiei logro apreciar que en los ojos de Yoite se veía algo de lujuria y tenía una sonrisa picara, se puso un poco nervioso e intento escapar de nuevo pero Yoite lo sostenía con una mano. "Este tipo para estar tan delgado tiene mucha fuerza" pensó Hiei un poco sorprendido.-Pensé que ya te habías rendido, Hiei tengo mucho que enseñarte.

-¡Ya deja de jugar conmigo!

-Tienes razón, es mejor ir enserio. Yoite volvió a recostar a Hiei en la cama y comenzó con un juego de besos y caricias, luego comenzó a lamberle el cuello, Hiei intenta quitarlo pero sentía que todas sus fuerzas se desvanecían poco a poco y por fin termino bajo a su merced, Yoite recorrió con su lengua los labios de Hiei, los saboreaba como si fuera algo muy delicioso, luego hizo un camino de saliva desde el cuello hasta la entrepierna del ojos carmesí, para luego volver a su pecho y morder los pezones de Hiei, que ahora se encontraban erectos, luego los comenzó a pellizcar provocando los gemidos de Hiei uno tras otro, luego volvió a la hombría del pelinegro que estaba semi erecta, la tomo y lambió la punta, Hiei se levanto exaltado al sentir eso.

-¡Detente Yoite!

Pero Yoite no contesto ni lo volteo a ver solo continuo lambiendo poco a poco, Hiei se sentía tan caliente, luego lo metió a su boca y comenzó a chuparlo, lentamente para luego hacer mas rápido el movimiento, ah Hiei le comenzaba a gustar esa sensación de placer, Yoite la sacaba y la metía.-M…mas…Yoite. Hiei serraba los ojos con fuerza, y los gemidos se le escapaban sin que pudiera evitarlo, luego abrió los ojos rápido cuando sintió que algo había salido de el, miro a Yoite, este lambía sus labios y manos, tenia una sustancia blanca, Hiei la examino con la mirada, luego se sonrojo al darse cuenta que había tenido un orgasmo.-Y…yo…

-Eres tan delicioso. Dijo el mas alto aun saboreando sus labios, Hiei tomo las sabanas y se oculto lo mas rápido que pudo, sentía tanta pena por lo que había pasado, Yoite se quedo un poco confundido, luego se acerco a Hiei e intento quitarle las sabanas.-Hiei no hagas eso, déjame mirarte…

-¡No!

Hiei se aferro más.

-Hiei…por favor, ahora te toca a ti. Hiei no entendió de, qué hablaba pero luego Yoite le quito la sabana y Hiei volteo y noto que Yoite tenía una erección, Hiei entendió, de, que hablaba Yoite, se sintió un poco apenado y luego lo empujo hacia atrás y le saco el pantalón, acaricio las largas piernas de Yoite, eran tan suaves y las beso, luego comenzó con su labor, Yoite se quejo un poco.-Cuidado con los dientes. Luego se comenzó a reír.

-¡Cállate!

Hiei no tenía nada de experiencia con eso, pero intento darle placer al ojos zafiro luego Yoite se vino en la boca de Hiei, este se separo algo rápido, Yoite sonrío y tomo su rostro y lo beso, luego se separo de Hiei y lo recostó, tomo sus piernas y las separo.-Ahora ¿Qué haces?

-Esto te va a gustar. Hiei serró los ojos con un poco de miedo, luego los volvió a abrir, Yoite lambió tres de sus dedos de forma sensual, Hiei cerró las piernas de nuevo pero Yoite las volvió a separar, aunque ahora Hiei le dio más batalla.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer Yoite?

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¡Claro que si, solo me estas haciendo cosas raras!

-¿Raras? Pero si te están gustando. Hiei se puso más rojo que un tomate y desvío la mirada.

-Si, pero…

-Te va a doler un poco, pero cuando te acostumbres te gustara. Hiei volteo un poco alarmado, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta Yoite lo besaba y los dedos de este invadían su entrada haciendo una leve presión, una y otra vez, hasta que introdujo uno de sus dedos.

-¡Yoite!

Hiei sintió algo de dolor.

-Relájate.

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME RELAJE IDIOTA!

Yoite beso a Hiei de nuevo, luego se separo de el.

-Si gritas así, alguien podría venir.

-¡Y ESO QUE TIENE!

-Hiei, estamos desnudos, y estamos en una posición muy comprometedora, ¿quieres que alguien nos vea así?

Hiei abrió los ojos como plato y proceso la información.

-Hn. Solo eso pudo decir.

Yoite Saco y metió su dedo haciendo que Hiei se acostumbrara poco a poco. Después de un rato, saco su dedo de ese calido interior, acercando su lengua y proseguir a lamer ese lugar tan recóndito.-Ton…tonto…aaahh…no…Yoite. Hiei se aferro a las sabanas con fuerza, su voz se entrecortaba y estaba muy excitado.-Ya déjame. Yoite sonrío de forma burlona, pues el cuerpo de Hiei comenzó a moverse para tener mas contacto. Yoite metió de nuevo sus dedos, Hiei sentía dolor mezclado con placer, luego se comenzó a mover.-¡Ahí, Yoite, aaah!

-Hiei…

Yoite había encontrado el punto de placer de Hiei en el cual perdía el control, se movía una y otra ves para poder sentir más esa sensación, que lo volvía loco, Yoite movía sus dedos haciendo círculos, para luego meterlos y volverlos a sacar, haciendo que el miembro dormido de Hiei volviera a cobrar vida, no dejaba de jadear y gemir sin control realmente esta sensación le gustaba.

Al ver que Hiei ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, lo incorporo, sentándolo en su regazo. Lo tomo de las caderas alzándolo un poco, para poder posicionar su miembro excitado en esa delicada cavidad. Yoite comenzó a introducir su miembro excitado, Hiei lo abrazo y se aferro a el con fuerza, algunas lagrimas lograron escaparse de los ojos de Hiei.

Tomo firmemente sus caderas y lo empujo hacia abajo, obligándolo a sentarse completamente sobre su hombría, escuchando un grito de dolor.-Tranquilo Hiei. Lo beso y luego limpio las lagrimas que resbalaban sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Tonto, tonto, tonto…

La respiración de Hiei estaba muy agitada, Yoite comenzó a moverse, entraba y salía de él con movimientos suaves en un principio, para irlos tornando más rápidos y vigorosos, hasta llegara acoplarse en un ritmo frenético y excitante.

Yoite se dejo caer sobre Hiei y ambos se abrazaron haciendo que el miembro de Hiei friccionase entre ambos vientres.

-Te…te amo…

-Tonto…

Yoite soltó una risita, luego solo se escuchaba el gemido de ambos en toda la habitación, sus embestidas eran cada ves mas rápidas, pronto se perdieron en un mundo donde solo existían ellos dos, olvidando todo.-Me vengo.

-Espera un poco…

Unas cuantas envestidas más y ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo. Hiei termino entre ambos vientres, mientras que Yoite lo hizo en el interior de Hiei. Ambos terminaron muy cansados, Yoite se recostó y jalo a Hiei para ponerlo encima de él.

-Yoite…

-Mejor descansa, mi, ojos carmesí. Hiei se ruborizo y cuando menos se dio cuenta se había quedado totalmente dormido junto a Yoite, Yoite decidió descansar un poco también y se aferro a Hiei, le beso la frente y cerro los ojos.

…

…

…

Mientras tanto en otra habitación se escuchaban gemidos, Bakura embestía a Ryou con tanta rudeza, el pequeño albino no podía evitar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-¡Dime que tienes que ver con ese enano!

-Na…nada, solo…somos… ¡aaaah!

-¡Ryou no lo olvides, solo eres mío!

Bakura se aferraba al pequeño, en el había dejado chapetones, con eso dando a entender que tenía dueño y que era el. En ese momento Ryou se vino junto con Bakura, dejando su orgasmo dentro del pequeño albino, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y Ryou seguía llorando, Bakura se sintió un poco culpable pues había sido muy rudo con el, Bakura amaba a Ryou pero nunca se atrevía a decirlo, sentía que las palabras adecuadas nunca salían solo sabía insultarlo y maltratarlo, pero no era así como se sentía, lo amaba pero era un tonto para eso. Se levanto y fue por unos trapos mojados para limpiar al ahora dormido Ryou, luego lo vistió y lo dejo descansar…

Son las 12:00 .A.m. y se escucha un disparo, todos los que dormían lo escuchan y después un grito de una mujer, la gente se alarma y sale a ver.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Hiei que dormía abre los ojos lentamente, logra mirar por la ventana, el tren se a detenido, la nieve aun cae y con mas fuerza que antes, tal ves por eso decidieron parar piensa, luego recuerda lo que paso con Yoite y se levanta alarmado, ya trae su ropa puesta y esta solo en el cuarto.- ¿Fue a caso un sueño?

Se levanta y siente un pequeño dolor luego nota el abrigo de Yoite, no, no fue un sueño piensa, eso lo pone feliz, toma el abrigo y lo mira con ternura pero de este sale una perla negra, Hiei la levanta y no lo puede creer es…-¡Yoite es el ladrón!

Hiei da un paso para atrás, se siente engañado, traicionado, a caso ¿Yoite solo se acostó con el para no ser descubierto?

-¡Me mintió!

Hiei siente un dolor en el pecho y unas lágrimas se escapan, cae al suelo de rodillas y comienza a llorar, el no suele llora pero el dolor es tan fuerte. "Y pensar que me enamore de el". Hiei se siente desecho, se entrego a Yoite, le dio su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón y tan solo fueron mentiras, alguien abre la puerta llamando su atención, Hiei voltea aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Hiei?

-¡Olvidaste tu abrigo!

Hiei le lanza el abrigo a Yoite, este lo toma y mira asombrado a Hiei, luego ve que tiene la perla entre sus manos.

-Hiei, no es lo que…

-¡Me usaste!

-No, yo no hice eso.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

-No, Hiei yo realmente te…

-¡NO LO DIGAS MALDITO!

Se lanza contra el y le da unos golpes, pero no se atreve a dárselos con fuerza, no lo odia, pero le rompió el corazón, luego Kurama lo ve.

-¿Hiei que haces?

-¡Nada!

-¡Ven han asesinado a alguien!

-¡Qué!

Kurama corre y Hiei se queda sorprendido, luego corre pero Yoite lo detiene, Hiei lo mira aun furioso.- ¡Tu no te me vuelvas a acercar!

Yoite lo suelta y Hiei se va.

…

…

…

En eso, varias personas veían la escena del crimen, habían asesinado a una mujer joven, de veinte años.

-¡Anzu!

Corrió Yami a ver, al parecer la victima era Anzu, había recibido varios golpes, la acuchillaron cinco veces y por ultimo le dispararon, pero la pregunta era ¿Quién?

Hiei llego junto con Kurama, y atrás Yoite pero mantuvo la distancia, Hiei se acerco y examino, luego miro a su alrededor.

-Nadie debe irse de aquí, ¿Quién descubrió a la mujer?

La rubia de coletas se acerco.

-Fui yo…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Raimei, señor.

-¿Viste a alguien sospechoso?

-No, yo cuando llegue ya estaba muerta.

-Entiendo. Hiei busco su libreta pero recordó que había dejado todo en el cuarto de Yoite, al recordar eso sintió un dolor de nuevo.

-Señor. Hiei volteo.

-¡Me llamo Gau! Yo…yo vi algo.

-Y ¿Bien?

-No se pero eran varias personas sospechosas. Hiei tomo el hombro del joven y lo llevo a otro lado para hablar más tranquilos, después volvió y fue con Kurama.

-¿Dónde esta Uramechi y ese idiota de Kuwabara?

-No lo se, creo que siguen dormidos.

-¡Hay una muerta y ellos duermen!

-¿Quieres que les hable?

-No, solo serán un estorbo si andan dormidos, tu y yo resolveremos esto, ¿Por qué detuvieron el tren?

-Por la tormenta.

-Bien tenemos tiempo, en lo que la tormenta pasa, y llegamos a Escocia.

-Hiei ¿Quién era el hombre con el que hablabas?

-El…nadie, pero es mi principal sospechoso. Hiei cerró el puño, Kurama no entendió pero prefirió no preguntar más.

…

…

…

-¿Quién habrá asesinado a la zorra?

-¡Bakura!

-¿Qué? Era una zorra, admítanlo. Todos voltearon a ver a Yami, este miraba pensativo por la ventana, Yugi lo miraba muy triste, era verdad no quería que se casara con Anzu pero tampoco quería que esto pasara.

-Yami.

…

…

…

Hiei caminaba en busca de pistas, ¿Quién podría a verla matado? Sospechaba de Yoite, pero ¿Por qué la mataría? Aun si Yoite era el ladrón, ¿también sería un asesino? No el solo robaba, nunca había matado a nadie, ¿entonces?

-Yo les puedo ayudar. Dijo una voz atrás de ambos jóvenes, Kuarama y Hiei voltearon y se toparon con Yoite, Hiei lo miro con mucho coraje, Yoite se acerco a el.

-¡No es necesario!

-Hiei, deja lo personal, esto es tu trabajo.

-Hn, ¿Sabes que eres mi principal sospechoso?

-¿Por qué?

-Eres el ladrón que buscaba, me embriagaste y te acostaste conmigo para así distraerme y escapar.

-No, Hiei te has confundido, yo no hice eso, pero como ya dije tu y yo nos arreglamos después.

-No tengo nada que arreglar contigo. Hiei desvía la mirada, Yoite suspira.

-Si, si tienes, pero ahora. Yoite tomo la mano de Hiei y le puso la perla en la mano.

-¿Cuándo me la quitaste?

-No lo hice, cuando me golpeaste la tiraste, pero…Hiei déjame ayudarlos, te la entrego para que veas mi sinceridad y te digo que yo no la mate, no tengo motivos, a parte cuando dormía escuche el disparo y Salí a ver, cuando llego la hermana de Raikou y había gritado yo volví a decirte, y antes de eso estuve contigo, no hubo algún motivo de que yo la matara, así que ya no sospeches de mi. Hiei miro a Yoite y luego guardo la perla en la bolsa del pantalón.

-Has lo que quieras.

-Bueno, yo no entiendo pero… gracias amigo de Hiei. Dijo Kurama algo confundido, luego los tres fueron tras las pistas del asesino.

…

…

…

-Etto…Yami. Llamo Yugi al mayor, este volteo a verlo sin expresión alguna en sus ojos, Yugi sintió miedo y se dio la vuelta pero Yami lo tomo del brazo y lo abrazo, luego Yami comenzó a llorar.

-¡Soy una horrible persona Yugi!

-Yami… ¡No tu no!

-Yugi yo tengo que confesarte algo…

Yugi sintió miedo, ¿Qué era lo que Yami le iba a decir?

…

…

…

-Hasta que alguien se atrevió a matar a la zorra esa. Decía gustosa Mai con una copa de vino, Joey la miro un momento.

-Mai… ¿Sabes quien fue no?

Mai se comenzó a reír, Joey solo suspiro.-Eso pensé…

…

…

…

-¿Serenity?

-Duke, ¿Fue justo?

-Se lo merecía, no te sientas culpable. Duke abrazo a su amada y esta comenzó a llorar y se aferraba al pecho del pelinegro.

-¡Pero yo no quería esto!

-Lo se amor, lo se. Duke la consolaba, esta no podía dejar de llorar.

…

…

…

Es la 1:00 el tren sigue sin moverse, algunas partes del tren ya no tienen luz, los dos detectives y el ladrón siguen en busca del asesino hasta ahora llevan varias pistas, de entre todos los pasajeros ahora quedan ocho sospechosos, todos eran cercanos a la mujer, pero aun falta resolver quien fue.

-¡Que problema!

-Tranquilo Hiei. Kurama trataba de calmar a su desesperado amigo, luego Yoite los llamo.

-Creo que encontré algo. Ambos fueron con el pelinegro y entraron a un cuarto, estaba solo, pero había manchas de sangre en el piso, eran huellas, había una camisa tirada debajo de la cama, tenía algunas partes rasgadas, de cómo si alguien hubiera peleado contra esa persona y entre el forcejeo la hubiera roto, también tenia algunos cabellos.

-Me da la impresión de "asesino"

-Bien echo Yoite, pero ¿Cómo supusiste que este cuarto era?

-No lo supuse, la puerta estaba abierta, creo que nuestro asesino entro en crisis. Hiei tomo un guante y levanto un cuchillo con sangre.

-O realmente es un idiota.

-Chicos no se confíen, pues también pude ser…

-¿Una trampa?

Una voz llamo y los tres voltearon era un hombre encapuchado, luego saco una pistola y otro disparo llamo la atención de todos.

…

…

…

-¡Que fue eso!

-Raimei mantén la calma. Dijo Raikou mientras abrazaba a su hermana y a Gau, para que no hicieran una locura, pues eran muy extrovertidos.

-¿Debemos esperar?

Pregunto Hanabusa.-Espero que Thobari no se preocupe por el retraso.

-Cuando le contemos ya no, nos dejara trabajar mas aquí. Dijo Kouichi riendo un poco.

-Si, es verdad. Todos rieron olvidando por un momento la situación.-Pero quien mas me preocupa es Yoite.

-Ese tonto, más le vale que llegue en una solo pieza a Escocia. Decía Raikou un poco preocupado.

-Pero…el es así, siempre cerca del peligro. Dice Hanabusa con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

…

…

…

-¡Yoite!

Hiei corrió a lado del pelinegro, al parecer se interpuso entre el disparo pues iba dirigido a Hiei primero.- ¡Idiota porque!

-Estoy bien.

-¡Claro que no!

Hiei miro al encapuchado este iba a disparar de nuevo pero Kurama lo empujo antes, luego se levanto y corrió.- ¡Kurama cuida de Yoite!

-Pero Hiei…

-¡Esta es personal!

Dijo Hiei furioso, luego corrió tras el encapuchado, pero se le perdió de la vista cuando otro disparo le da en el brazo, Hiei cae de rodillas y la sangre fluye, el encapuchado se acerca y lo golpea haciendo que caiga al suelo, luego esta por dispararle a Hiei.

…

…

…

-¡Yukina ven pronto por favor!

Kurama entro y despertó a las chicas, todas se alarmaron.

-¿Qué pasa Kurama?

Dijo algo preocupada.

-Hay un herido ven pronto. Yukina no lo pensó y fue con Kurama, tomo todo lo que necesitaba y lo siguió, las chicas hicieron igual.

Cuando llegaron, Yoite estaba recargado a la pared, respiraba muy agitado y la sangre no se detenía, Yukina se acerco.

-Kurama, chicas por favor, necesitare de su ayuda, Botan ¿Podrías ir por agua caliente?

-Si enseguida. La peliazulada corrió.

-Estarás bien…

Yukina sonrío y luego un recuerdo vino a su mente, una sensación de horror que luego se convertía en una gran tranquilidad.

-Tú eres…ese niño. Yoite volteo y sentía que su mirada era muy borrosa, las voces ahora solo parecían ecos.

En ese momento Hiei caminaba con una herida en el brazo, luego llego a donde estaba Yoite, y vio que ya era atendido por Yukina, eso lo tranquilizo.

-¡Hiei!

Todos voltearon y Hiei solo se quedo serio.

-Hermano, ¿Qué paso?

-Ese infeliz se me escapo, pero ya estoy bien, y Yoite ¿Qué tal?

-No te preocupes, ya lo vende y detuve la hemorragia, sigues tú. Yukina se acerco y atendió a su hermano, Hiei solo miraba a Yoite, realmente lo amaba aun si solo hubiera jugado con el, no importaba el lo amaba y solo quería que estuviera a salvo.

-Kurama, llama a todos los que estuvieron en la escena del crimen.

-De acuerdo. Kurama salio y fue rápido.

Son las 2:30 A.m. y todos están reunidos en el "restaurante".

Hiei se acerca y pasa a un lado de un castaño, nota algo en el.

-Dígame, ¿Qué le paso en la pierna?

-Nada, solo que se me callo la botella de vino, pero cometí un error y me arrodille en una pieza de vidrio y se me encajo. Dijo con una sonrisa algo boba.

-Entiendo. Hiei pasó y miro a todos, antes de que hablara fue interrumpido.

-¡Oyes niño nosotros que tenemos que ver aquí!

-Marik deja que haga su trabajo. Se quejo el otro moreno, mientras que el mencionado se cruzo de brazos.

-Una no soy un "niño" y déjeme decirle que usted estaba muy cercas cuando la mujer fue asesinada.

-Si, pero mi cuarto estaba a lado del de ella.

-Vaya, y ¿Por qué no dijo eso?

-Mira, yo no vi nada, yo estaba ocupado.

-¿Haciendo que?

-¡Marik ya cállate!

Dijo el otro moreno muy sonrojado, para que su acompañante no revelara lo que había pasado con ellos, Hiei reflexiono y luego entendió.

-Ya veo, estaban juntos. Malik se sonrojo aun mas, al parecer fue descubierto.

-Hn como sea igual ustedes no eran sospechosos.

-¡Entonces porque demonios estamos aquí!

-¡MARIK YA CÁLLATE POR FAVOR!

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu amante. Malik miro con asombro a Hiei, luego se sentó y pellizco a Marik y le susurro.

-Cuando bajemos de aquí me las vas a pagar.

-Bien, bien pero no te enojes. Se quejo el otro.

…

-En fin, todos deben estar reunidos, ya que son sospechosos, pero a quien tengo en la mira son a ocho de ustedes, ya que sus motivos para matar a la joven Anzu eran muy fuertes. Varios de ellos se comenzaron a incomodar, luego Hiei prosiguió.-Empecemos con el prometido de la joven. Hiei volteo a ver a Yami, luego Joey se levanto.

-Espera ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

En eso Kurama contesto.

-Fácil, preguntamos quienes acompañaban a la señorita, entre la conmoción muchos de ustedes no estaban en sus habitaciones y pues nuestro deber era investigar.

-Exacto, gracias Kurama. Dijo Hiei luego Joey volvió a su lugar y Hiei continuo.-Bueno como decía Yami, el prometido de Anzu, el pudo a verla matado.

¿Por qué si se amaban?

Interrumpió Serenity.

-¿Yami la amabas?

Pregunto Hiei, Yami solo desvió la mirada.-Vamos, ya nada te une a ella, di la verdad…

-No…siempre la vi como a una amiga, pero mis padres esperaban mucho de nuestro compromiso.

-Si, a quien realmente amas es tu sirviente Yugi, el cual te ha servido desde que eras niño, pero por tu situación no podías decirlo, cada ves te acercabas mas a casarte y ya era inevitable claro, al menos que…

-¡Yo no la asesine!

-Eso ya lo se. Yami miro con asombro a Hiei.

-¿Entonces?

-Me gusta dar drama, a parte es para que sepan que clase de amigos tienen, y estoy comprobando algo. Dijo Hiei con una voz muy fría.-Bueno Yami no fue, y mi segundo sospechoso es Yugi, el sirviente. Yugi alzo la mirada.

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú amas a Yami, me lo dijiste, y estabas triste porque pronto se casaría y me dijiste que Anzu te había propuesto tener relaciones sexuales, pero Yami no te creyó y dejo de hablarte, entonces con eso, pudiste tal vez matarla, nadie sospecharía de ti, y si la matabas tu amado no tendría que casarse y te vengarías de ella.

-¡Yugi es incapaz!

Se levanto Yami furioso, Hiei no lo volteo a ver.

-Lo se, es un buen chico, y mas te vale que sigas tus sentimientos y olvides a tus padre y el que dira la sociedad o lo perderás.

Yugi le sonrío a Hiei, pero ahora todos se comenzaban a desesperar, ahora faltaban seis sospechosos más.-El tercero es Bakura, por lo que vi en su cuarto, esta loco, es un sádico y tiene rivalidad con Yami incluso intento quitarle a Anzu, pero luego se arrepintió pues como decía en su diario "esa mujer es una pervertida, e intento violarme y por ello la odio".

-¡Si yo fui y que!

-¡Bakura!

Dijo Ryou molesto, sabiendo bien que Bakura no la había matado.

-Tú no fuiste Bakura. Hiei puso los ojos en blanco.-Pero otra cosa, yo también pienso que Ryou es muy lindo, y como lo describiste en tu diario, lo único lindo y coherente de tu vida, yo que tu le confesaba que lo amo, o lo perderás. En ese momento Ryou se sonrojo y miro a Bakura, este volteo y estaba mas rojo que un tomate, luego Bakura miro a Hiei con ojos asesinos, Hiei solo se encogió de hombros.-Bien luego sigue Ryou, bueno tu solo podrías para ayudar a Yugi, ya que por lo que vi ambos son muy buenos amigos, pero claro tu no fuiste, y Bakura no seas tan celoso Ryou solo te ama a ti. De nuevo Bakura y Ryou se pusieron colorados, Bakura quería ir a estrangular a Hiei, pero Ryou lo sostuvo.-Bien el que sigue es Mai.

-¿Yo para que la mataría?

-Fácil, Anzu te tenía amenazada, y eras su amante.

-¡Mai!

Joey se levanto sorprendido, Mai solo miro furiosa a Hiei.

-Pero solo eras su amante por que ella sabía que antes habías sido vendida y te habían violado cuando eras mas joven e ingenua, y como Anzu fue quien te "ayudo" se aprovecho de eso ella fue quien te presento el mundo del "poder" y cuando conociste a Joey solo querías ocultar ese lado de tu pasado pero Anzu lo sabía y tenías que hacer todo lo que te pidiera a cambio de su silencio.

-¡Y ahora lo sabe!

-Disculpa pero una relación de pareja no se basa sobre mentiras y engaños, y no fue tu culpa, ellos se aprovecharon de ti. Mai miro a Joey y este le sonrío un poco triste y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Tranquila Mai, todo estará bien. Mai se aferro a Joey y las lagrimas brotaron.-Ya veremos como pasar esto.

-Te amo Joey. Dijo la rubia, aun entre lágrimas.

-Así que la única forma de callarla era matarla, pero tú no fuiste. Ahora mis otros sospechosos son pareja, Serenity y Duke. Ambos voltearon.-Serenity tenía problemas legales con Anzu, y era una pelea sobre dinero, como la familia de Serenity y Joey pasaban una crisis la única forma de tener dinero, era que Anzu muriera, pues ella era la único heredera de la familia que quedaba viva, y como había tratos entre sus antecesores si nadie quedaba de la familia de Anzu, y esta no estaba casada, el dinero iría para la familia de Joey y Serenity, y eso era algo importante para Duke, pues ese dinero también lo ayudaría a su familia y Serenity ayudaría a la suya, que era lo que mas deseaba.

-No…yo no fui, ni Duke. Serenity comienza a llorar y Duke la abraza.

-Nosotros no…

-Si, ya lo se, y si no se dieron cuenta dije que había ocho y hasta ahora llevo siete, así que ustedes no fueron, pero… ¿Adonde vas Tristan?

Todos voltearon con dirección a Tristan, esta estaba por marcharse, luego se dio vuelta y camino en dirección a Hiei, pero iba cojeando, luego se detuvo a unos pasos.

-A ninguna parte, pero pensé que habías terminado.

-No, me falta el numero ocho.

-Claro, pero se que ese no soy yo.

-¿Por qué tan seguro?

Hiei alzo una ceja y el castaño sonrío.

-Pues yo no tengo nada que ver con Anzu.

-¡Ja! Claro nada.

-Nada.

-Sabes, yo tuve un encuentro con el asesino, el cual casi me mata, pero gracias a que traía un cuchillo se lo encaje en la pierna, justo donde tu te lastimaste.

-¡Que raro!

-¡Sabes ya me aburrí del drama, Tristan fuiste…

-Yo la mate. Tristan saca de nuevo su arma y apunta la cabeza de Hiei.- ¡Mejor cállate estúpido detective!

Tristan agarra por el cuello a Hiei y lo toma de rehén.- ¡No se acerquen o lo mato!

-¡Tristan pero porque!

-Eso ya no importa, pero el detective este se muere aquí y ahora.

-Hn, cobarde.

-¡Cállate enano!

Yoite se levanta, pero Hiei mueve la cabeza dándole a entender que no haga nada estúpido o peligroso, como lo de hace rato.

-Hiei…

Luego Tristán aprieta el gatillo pero alguien lo golpea por detrás provocando que tire el arma y suelte a Hiei, este se lanza y la toma auque se lastima más el brazo, Yoite corre a lado de Hiei, luego todos voltean y ven a…

-¡Yusuke!

Dice Keiko, Yusuke había salvado a Hiei.

-¡Maldito!

Tristan intento golpearlo pero Yusuke le dio un puñetazo, luego otro y lo tiro, luego de dio patadas y lo dejo noqueado, luego puso su pie encima de el.

-¡JA TE GANE DE NUEVO!

-¿De nuevo?

Preguntaron todos al unísono, luego Yusuke callo hacia atrás, todos se quedaron asombrados, Kurama se asomo y miro a Yusuke dormir.

-Keiko ¿Yusuke es sonámbulo?

-Emm, eso creo. Todos se voltearon a ver, a caso cuando golpeo a Tristan ¿Estaba dormido?

-Yusuke… es un…idiota. A Hiei le dio un tic nervioso, no lo podía creer pero…bueno realmente siempre era algo así con Yusuke, todo por suerte.

-Aun tengo dudas, ¿Por qué Tristan mato a Anzu?

Pregunto Yami algo confundido, Hiei volteo a verlo.

-Tristan era el amante, bueno uno de tantos de Anzu, pero este realmente era por decirlo el original, ambos planeaban que cuando te casaras con ella, te matarían para quedarse con todo tu dinero, pero Anzu se canso de Tristan y le dijo que se olvidara de ella, que el dinero se lo quedaría ella sola, entonces Tristan furioso ya que su orgullo estaba dañado la mato, con eso de "si no eres mía de nadie lo serás" por decirlo estaba obsesionado con esa mujer y esta solo uso.

-Ya veo, vaya estuve a punto de casarme con…

-Una zorra, vil y asquerosa. Interrumpió Hiei.-Vaya pronto amanecerá y por lo que veo la tormenta a cabo. Todos miraron el bello amanecer, después de esta experiencia sus vidas cambiarían para siempre, todos se marcharon a sus cuartos, amarraron a Tristan, cuando llegaran a Escocia lo llevarían con la justicia.

…

…

…

-Yami. Llamo Yugi, el mencionado volteo.

-¿Qué pasa Yugi?

-Sobre lo que me confesaste.

-Oh eso. Cuando Yami confeso algo a Yugi, era de cómo se sentía tan feliz ante la muerte de su prometida y como se sentía fatal por sus pensamientos.

-Yami, ¿Por qué estabas feliz?

-Yugi, era porque yo, te amo, y si me casaba con Anzu, ya no podría estar contigo ni verte con estos ojos, no quería y tenía miedo.

-Pero ¿Cuál es la diferencia? No podemos estar juntos, nada no los permitirá, tendrás otra prometida y…

-Hare lo que ese chico dijo, Yugi escapemos, vámonos lejos de aquí, solo tu y yo, que nadie mas importe, solo nuestro amor.

-Yami ¿Esta seguro?

-Por supuesto. Yugi se lanzo sobre Yami y ambos se besaron con mucha ternura

-Te amo Yami…

-Yo igual Yugi. Yugi estaba tan feliz, por fin su amor era correspondido.

…

…

…

-Bakura.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sobre lo que dijo…

-Ryou. Bakura volteo y Ryou se asusto, serró los ojos con fuerza y luego sintió los calidos labios de Bakura, y sus manos rodeaban su cintura.-Te…a…a…

-Yo también te amo Bakura. Ryou sonrío, Bakura se sonrojo, eran tan felices de por fin saber que su amor era mutuo.

…

…

…

Así el tren se detuvo, el asesino fue arrestado y la difunta llevada de vuelta a su hogar para ser velada y enterrada, pero nadie de los jóvenes que lo acompañaron en ese viaje irían.

-¡QUE!

-¿Cómo que hubo un asesinato?

Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Pero porque no nos hablaron?

-Solo harían estupideces si le hablábamos. Se quejo Hiei.

-¡Enano!

-Lo importante es que Hiei, Kurama y el otro joven descubrieron al asesino a tiempo. Menciono Keiko.

-También gracias a Yusuke. Dijo Botan.

-¿A mi?

-¡Porque a e!

Todos se voltearon a ver y se rieron menos Hiei que buscaba a algo o alguien.

Yusuke y Kuwabara se quedaron algo confundidos.

-Por cierto ¿Qué otro joven Keiko?

Pregunto Yusuke.

-Un amigo de Hiei. Respondió la castaña, Hiei se quedo algo serio, cuando todo término perdió de vista a Yoite y eso lo deprimía.

-Esperen…

-¿Qué pasa Botan?

Pregunto Kurama, mientras la peliazul se veía algo preocupada.

-¡No se supone que buscábamos al ladrón!

Hiei volteo, no sabía si decir la verdad, luego saco la perla y la miro, no quería que atraparan a Yoite.

-¡Es verdad!

-¿Ahora que le diremos a Koenma?

-Vamos descubrimos un asesinato. Decía Yusuke cruzado de brazos.

-¿Descubrimos? Me suena a manada Uramechi. Decía Kuwabara en forma burlona.

-¡Cállate, ellos dijeron que yo también ayude!

-¡Claro que no!

Ambos comenzaron a pelear como de costumbre, Hiei seguía buscando a su alrededor, luego vio una sombra pasar y la siguió, pero cuando llego a donde la vio, ya no había nada, luego alguien puso su mano en su hombro.

-Hiei…

-¿Yoite?

Cuando Hiei volteo se topo con el pelinegro, quería saltar y abrazarlo pero recordó lo de esa noche y dio un paso para atrás, luego saco la perla y se la dio.

-¿Por qué me la regresas?

-A lo que nosotros concierne tú y yo nunca nos vimos.

-Me niego. Yoite le regreso la perla a Hiei y este lo miro confundido.

-¿De que hablas?

-Prefiero ir a prisión pero conservar mis recuerdos de ti, y el amor que te tengo.

-¡Deja de decir eso!

-Hiei, te…

-¡Mentira!

-Déjame hablar, Hiei yo no me acosté contigo para engañarte o nada por el estilo, lo hice porque desde que caíste encima mío sentí algo, no lo entendí al principio pues era un sentimiento extraño, intente ignorarte pero me sentía atraído por ti y no podía dejar de verte, cuanto mas pasaba a tu lado me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti.

-No se ama a la ligera.

-Hiei, te amo de verdad, se que nunca había sentido esto, pero se que es amor, me duele no tenerte, me molesta que te insulten incluso tenia miedo de que te mataran, quiero protegerte, de todo, se que soy un mocoso y se que soy un ladrón, pero es verdad te amo, perdóname si te hice creer que te use, o si te llegue a lastimar, por favor créeme yo soy muy distante de la gente pero contigo cambio y quiero que sientas todo mi amor, te entregue mi cuerpo, mi corazón, mente y mi alma, a caso ¿no es suficiente para ti?

-Yo que tu lo creía, nunca imagine ver a Yoite así. Ambos pelinegros voltearon y vieron a un joven de ojos verde, y cabello negro.

-¡Miharu!

-¿Era verdad lo que me contaste?

-Si, ¿también dudaste de mi historia?

-Veo que tuviste un buen viaje Yoite, bien te dejo. Miharu pasa a un lado, luego Yoite mira a Hiei.

-¿Qué me ves?

-Hiei, aun no crees en mí… ¿verdad?

-Veamos, vienes a Escocia al cumpleaños de tu amigo, eres un ladrón muy reconocido en Inglaterra, yo soy un detective y me tope contigo, nunca sospeche de ti, y según esto te enamoraste de mi, y yo de ti, hicimos el amor y cuando yo desperté me tope con la perla, tu ultimo robo y era evidente, eras a quien buscaba, pensé que solo me habías usado, pero no, realmente me amas, ¿no?

-Si…

-Ultima cosa para que las piezas encajen, ¿Quién eres realmente Yoite?

-Es una historia larga…

-Hn, si, si eso dicen todos, habla si quieres ver lo que pienso.

-Entiendo. Yoite miro a donde ahora se encontraba Miharu, luego volteo a ver a Hiei.- ¿Qué debería decir?

Dijo para si mismo, pero Hiei logro escucharlo.

-La verdad, solo eso quiero, quiero saber de quien me enamore.

-… Hiei cuando yo nací fui abandonado a mi suerte pero por suerte me recogió una joven, ella era muy amable y me crío pero era muy pobre, vivía junto con otro hombre, Kumohira, el abuelo de este y su prometido Akatsuki, por la pobreza que sufríamos pase parte de mi vida robando, solo quería agradecerles todo lo que habían echo por mi, entonces nació Miharu, era el hijo de ella y Akatsuki, así que nos criamos como hermanos, pero un día paso, una guerra estallo, en nuestra familia, si se le puede llamar así, solo quedamos Miharu que tenía cinco años, yo de siete y Kumohira tenía dieciséis, hubo un tiempo donde la guerra se detuvo, solo quedaba el dolor y la pobreza absoluta, Miharu nos consideraba sus hermanos mayores y nosotros debíamos protegerlo, se lo debíamos a ella. Yoite volvió a mirar a Miharu y luego se sentó en el suelo, Hiei lo miro.

-Y ¿Luego?

-Pues cuando menos lo esperamos la guerra volvió, esta ves si escapamos, pero éramos alcanzados, Kumohira nos dijo que nos fuéramos solos, el detendría a los que nos perseguían, aun recuerdo ese día, cuando sierro los ojos todos esos recuerdos regresan, aun recuerdo la mirada de temor de Miharu, aun recuerdo la sangre, el dolor…

Yoite se queda un momento callado y luego continuo.-Fue horrible, éramos unos niños, vimos a nuestra familia morir, vimos la muerte. Cuando Kumohira nos dijo que nos fuéramos tome a Miharu, el solo suplicaba por su hermano, pero tenía la esperanza de que nos veríamos de nuevo, entonces llegamos a una iglesia, ahí cuidaban de los huérfanos, así que fue nuestro hogar durante tres años, pero nunca pudimos ser como esos niños, nunca pudimos sonreír, jugar, ellos miraban adelante y nosotros solo veíamos muerte por todas partes, ahora solo nos teníamos a nosotros dos. Recuerdo cuando salíamos a la calle esas miradas de odio, miedo, desprecio, nos miraban de tal forma, cuando nosotros éramos los que temíamos, no entendíamos nada.

-Por ello ¿Has robado todo este tiempo?

-Si, en parte…También recuerdo, cuantas veces esa gente intento pasarse con nosotros, robarnos lo poco que teníamos, eso me lleno de coraje, entonces llego el…Yukimi, el nos adopto, ese día Miharu y yo vagábamos bajo la lluvia sucios, con hambre, el es un fotógrafo y ese día estaba en el parque cuando callo la lluvia, el nos encontró y por mas que digiera que odiaba a los niños nos adopto y cuido de nosotros, volvíamos a tener una familia…

-Pero si ese era el caso ¿Por qué robabas?

-Hiei, seguía enojado con esa gente injusta, por eso cuando cumplí quince me fui de casa, y comencé con ello, sabes creo que ya había visto a tu hermana…

-¿Qué?

-Pero no se donde…en fin, por ello robo ¿Tonto verdad?

-Si, muy tonto. Hiei se levanta y se cruza de brazos.

-Hace dos años volví a ver a Miharu, me contó que Yukimi estaba bien, fueron un tiempo a Irlanda, entonces Miharu volvió a ver a su hermano…a Kumohira ahora vivía ahí se caso con una bella mujer, Hanabusa Seki, ella era tan linda, como una madre, cuando la conocí me sorprendí por tanta pureza, pero no lo merecía…pensé, durante este tiempo conocí a tantas personas buenas como malas, entre ellas tu.

-¿Soy de los malos o buenos?

-Buenos, tonto. Yoite abraza a Hiei por la espalda.- ¿Me odias verdad?

-No…

-Vamos, robo por una tontería, solo por venganza.

-Si, pero dime ¿Te quedas con el dinero y lo que robas?

-No, nunca, a mi ya no me sirve…

-y ¿Bien?

-La iglesia donde me cuidaron, Yukimi, Kumohira, Miharu ¿Te dice algo?

-No…

-Para ser un detective eres lento, todo el dinero se los doy a ellos.

-¿Lo saben?

-No, solo Hanabusa y Raikou, y claro Miharu, pero siempre lo niego, y si lo usan o no pues eso si no se.

-¿Por qué robaste la perla?

-No lo se, por culpa…

-¿Culpa?

-Hace tiempo hubo un incendio donde iba a robar, cuando escapaba me tope con una joven y su madre, recuerdo que la madre llevaba una perla negra, bueno regrese a ayudarlas pero, esa mujer moriría tenía quemaduras graves, pero yo las deje a su suerte, por ello cuando vi la perla, la reina la llevaba y me propuse a tomarla, era idéntica a la de esa mujer…no se ni como eso ayudaba pero sentí la necesidad.

-Esa mujer a la que ayudaste…

Yoite mira algo confundido a Hiei.-Era mi madre, y la joven mi hermana.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Tú eres a quien buscaba.

-¿De que hablas…

-Mi madre y mi hermana fueron secuestradas y yo pase parte de mi vida buscándolas, cuando encontré a Yukina me contó de que alguien la salvo y por desgracia de la muerte de nuestra madre, entonces ella estaba agradecida contigo por ello quería encontrarte, salvaste de la muerte a mi hermanita, mi única familia.

-El destino es algo caprichoso ¿No?

-Idiota…

-De nada. Yoite se ríe.- Si quieres arréstame, y entrégala a la reina, no importa.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-Has hecho mal, lo se pero no me atrevo a hacerlo.

-Ignora el echo de que salve a tu hermana debes cumplir con tu deber.

-¡Si lo se! Pero… no, Yoite no puedo te amo, te busque y cuando te encontré maldito ladrón te robaste mi corazón.

-Hiei…pero… ¿Ya no te veré?

-No lo se, tu eres un ladrón y yo un detective, ambos somos hombres, aun si nos amamos no podemos estar juntos.

-Entonces dejare de robar, y no me importa si somos hombres, tu mismo le dijiste a Yami que siguiera sus sentimientos ¿Por qué nosotros no?

-Yoite.

-Hiei, por favor corresponde a mis sentimientos.

-Con ese rostro ¿Cómo no podría? Tonto.

-Eso quiere decir que…

Hiei jala a Yoite y lo besa.

-Que eres un tonto. Yoite mira algo sorprendido a Hiei, luego pone una mirada sería y se separa un poco, Hiei se le queda viendo un poco confundido y cuando menos se da cuenta esta contra la pared y sus labios rozan con los de Yoite para luego profundizarse en un beso, luego se separan un poco, se miran fijamente y su respiración hace un contraste una con la otra, luego van a besarse una ves mas cuando son llamados.

-Se que se aman mucho pero…

Ambos voltean y se topan con Yugi y Ryou, Hiei se sonroja y le mete una patada a Yoite haciendo que se caiga para atrás, Yoite se soba de dolor en donde Hiei lo golpeo, Yugi y Ryou se comienzan a reír.

-¿Por qué me pateaste?

Pregunta serio el, ojos zafiro, Hiei solo le dedica una mirada asesina, Yoite solo se levanta y se queda parado mirando al suelo, luego Hiei desvía la mirada.

-¿Qué quieren mocosos?

Yugi sonríe y se acerca a Hiei, toma su mano y le da algo, pero no deja que Hiei lo vea pues le cierra el puño.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

Hiei se queda algo confundido, luego Ryou habla.

-Por ayudarnos a encontrar nuestra felicidad. Luego ambos se despiden y se van con sus respectivas parejas y de ahí se separan, Hiei aun no comprende, luego Yoite se ríe y Hiei voltea furioso haciendo que Yoite vuelva a estarse serio.

-¡Ves Malik no somos los únicos con problemas de pareja!

Hiei y Yoite voltean topándose con los egipcios del tren, Hiei mira a Marik con una mirada de "cállate idiota".

-¡Cállate idiota!

Dice Malik como si adivinara los pensamientos de Hiei, luego jalando a su pareja como si fuera un niño pequeño, con una mirada se despide de Hiei y de Yoite y se pierden entre las personas.

-Es un echo no vuelvo a viajar en tren.

Hiei suspira y Yoite se acerca y lo abraza por la espalda, Hiei se estremece un poco, luego vuelve a sonrojarse.- ¿Qué?

-Nada… ¿Qué te dio el muchacho?

Hiei mira su mano y abre el puño, luego mira una sortija de plata con una perla en medio de color negro y un punto verde-azul.

-¿Por qué me dio…

Yoite toma la sortija, se arrodilla y se la pone a Hiei, como si estuviera pidiendo su mano, Hiei se sonroja aun mas.- ¿Pero que…

-¡Hiei!

Hiei voltea y se topa con sus amigos que corren en su dirección, luego se detienen, Botan y Keiko se ruborizan al ver la escena, Yusuke y Kuwabara ponen una sonrisa burlona, Kurama y Yukina solo se quedan viendo.

-¡Yoite!

En la otra dirección se acercan Miharu con Hanabusa, Raikou, Kouichi, Gau y Raimei. Raimei grita emocionada por la escena, mitras Gau se altera y Raikou intenta calmarlo.

-¡Kya que lindo!

-¡Yoite que se supone que haces!

Señala Gau a Yoite muy alterado.

-¡Pide su mano!

Dice Botan emocionada, cuando Hiei escucha eso de "pide su mano" comienza a temblar y luego mira a Yoite con ojos de bestia, Yoite se queda serio, se levanta, luego saca un reloj de bolsillo.

-Miharu…dile a Yukimi que llegare un poco tarde.

-Esta bien pero… ¿Por qué?

En eso Yoite sale corriendo.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

Grita furioso Hiei que comienza a perseguir al, ojos zafiro.

-Entiendo…

-¡Vamos Hiei su único pecado fue amarte!

Grita Yusuke mientras se echa a reír.

-¡Vamos enano te vas a quedar viuda antes de la boda!

Ahora grita kuwabara mientras acompaña a Yusuke en las risas.

-Etto… ¿Entonces mi hermano es "hermana"?

Pregunta muy inocente Yukina a lo que todos se empiezan a reír, imaginándose a Hiei con vestido.

-¡Si la señorita Hiei!

-¡No, la señora, recuerda que se va a casar!

-¡Tienes razón!

-Chicos…

Llama Kurama pero no le presta atención, luego jala a Yukina y Botan a un lado y Hiei lanza una roca en donde estaba Yoite pero Yoite se agacho y la roca fue contra a Yusuke y Kuwabara golpeándolos y dejándolos noqueados, Yoite solo se voltea y teme un poco por su vida.

-Mala hierba nunca muere. Dice una voz atrás de el, Yoite se voltea y se topa con Hiei, luego Hiei lo jala y lo besa con algo de rudeza para luego morderle la lengua, nadie vio eso pues estaban viendo la situación de Yusuke y Kuwabara, estaban bien solo perdieron algunos dientes y tal ves…parte de sus recuerdos de la niñez…

-Hiei…

-Hn, ¿Qué ve mes?

Hiei suelta a Yoite y se va a un rincón, luego Miharu se acerca a su amigo.

-Tu "novia" es algo agresiva ¿No?

-No te burles…

Miharu sonríe con malicia, mientras Yoite se levanta y mira un poco a Hiei, cuando Hiei voltea Yoite le sonríe pero Hiei solo desvía la mirada.-Pero aun así…lo amo…

…

…

…

"Son las 10:00 de la mañana, han pasado meses desde nuestra estúpida aventura en el tren, Koenma no estaba muy contento porque dejamos ir al ladrón, a parte de que nunca encontramos la perla, bueno eso creen…Pero ahora esta con quien realmente debe, y el ladrón de Londres ha desaparecido, ¿Yoite realmente dejaste de robar? Hn da igual. Koenma estuvo un tiempo molesto pero luego nos perdono por descubrir el asesinato, así que no nos fue tan mal".

-Al parecer aun no encuentran a Yami.

-Dicen que después de que su prometida murió se escapo con la amante.

-¡Ja! Y según esto el no la mato ¿Qué sospechoso no?

-Trío de idiotas, ¡hagan algo por la sociedad!

Hiei miro enojado a tres compañeros, estos solo lo ignoraron, luego Hiei lanzo una daga y los tres brincaron del miedo.

-¡Que te pasa enano!

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

Los tres se intimidaron con la mirada de Hiei y salieron corriendo.

-Últimamente andas de un mal genio.

-Me asustaste, Kurama. Hiei se volteo y de lo oscuro salio Kurama con una sonrisa, Hiei solo lo miraba serio.

-Hiei ¿Ya no sabes nada de Yoite?

Hiei volteo a ver su mano, luego miro su anillo y se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea, pero da igual. Kurama solo soltó una risilla, luego entro un hombre de cabello castaño, algo alto y joven.

-¿Koenma que pasa?

-Hola, chicos. Saludo muy alegre.-Les tengo algo nuevo.

-Mientras no tenga que ver con trenes…

Se quejo Hiei, Kurama solo sonrío nervioso y atrás de Koenma se escucho alguien que quiso reírse, Hiei alzo la ceja.- ¿Qué fue eso?

-No te preocupes no tiene que ver con trenes, pero les tengo a un nuevo compañero. Ambos miraron fijamente a Koenma, luego detrás de, el salio alguien muy bien conocido por ambos y más por Hiei.

-El es…

-¡Yoite que haces aquí!

Hiei miro al, ojos zafiro de arriba a bajo.

-Veo que ya se conocen. Miro Koenma confundido a Yoite, luego Kurama jalo a Koenma del brazo y lo saco de la oficina.

-Venga, será mejor dejarlos solos. Koenma hizo caso pero no entendía nada.

-Buenos días. Saludo serio el pelinegro, luego Hiei le dio un golpe.- ¿Por qué me golpeas?

-¿Qué haces aquí tonto?

-Trabajare aquí.

-Pero, que hay de…

-Te dije que dejaría de robar, si era la única forma de estar contigo.

-Hn, como quieras…pero aun no dejas de ser ladrón.

-Hiei…

-Porque aun tienes bajo tu merced a mi corazón. Yoite se acerca a Hiei y lo acorrala contra la pared, luego sujeta sus manos hacia arriba.

-Entonces somos cómplices en ese robo, a parte estamos a mano, pues tu te robaste mi corazón primero.

-Me parece bien. Yoite besa a Hiei, luego entra Yusuke.

-Veo que mi boda no será la única llevada a cabo. Hiei voltea y luego le mete una patada a Yoite, Yoite lo suelta.

-Debes…debes dejar de hacer eso…Hiei.

-…Si, lo se. Dice Hiei mientras se cruza de brazos luego Yusuke se comienza a reír.

"La verdad me divierte hacerlo" Piensa Hiei algo divertido pero mostrando su expresión seria.-Yoite ¿Qué paso con la perla?

-La regrese.

-Ya veo. Hiei saca de su bolso una perla similar.-Toma, esta era la de mi madre…

-Pero Hiei…

-Mi padre se la obsequio antes de morir, cuando ella murió yo la guarde, pero quiero que tu la tengas…

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si. Yoite jala a Hiei y lo besa, Hiei se deja llevar pero luego siente la mirada de confusión de Yusuke, entonces golpea de nuevo a Yoite.

-¡Deja de hacerlo!

-¡Tu me provocas!

-Así son las parejas. Hiei voltea molesto y se encuentra con Miharu.

-¿Tu que haces aquí?

-También trabajare con ustedes. Hiei se sorprende.

-Si… ¿Por qué?

-Por que no hubo lugar para mí en el tren donde trabajan Raikou y los demás. Se encoje de hombros.

-No entiendo…

-Para ser un detective eres lento. Dice Yoite mientras se levanta del suelo.-Mis amigos de los que te conté trabajan en el tren, por eso pude ir sin pagar.

-¡Que subiste sin pagar!

-Si…

Hiei se queda boquiabierto, mientras Yoite lo mira serio.

-yo tuve que pagar…un tren carísimo y tu… ¡SUBISTE SIN PAGAR!

-Si…

-¿Sabes cuanto te odio?

-Sabes cuanto te amo…

-¡Tonto!

Hiei, se va pero luego voltea.-Intenta ya estar cercas de tu familia. Yoite sonrie y asiente.

-Bueno yo no entiendo nada, pero bienvenidos creo. Yusuke toma a Yoite, Hiei y Miharu y los abraza, luego sonríe.

-Suéltame. Dicen los tres al unísono, tratando se zafarse.

Así termina no mas bien da comienza otra aventura.

Cuando el destino hace su aparición, lo hace en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento.

Un detective que buscaba un ladrón se encontró con más que eso. Encontró el amor…

-Insisto no me volveré a subir a un maldito tren.

-Ya no hace falta…

Hiei y Yoite se voltearon a ver y se rieron…

**...**

**...**

**...**

_**Youko: jajaja!**_

_**Hiei: que fue eso!**_

_**Youko: Una gran historia Hiei, buajajaja**_

_**Hiei: tiene sentido a caso?**_

_**Youko: nop, pero me vale jaja, es un fic como una ves alguien dijo es ficción, nadie tiene derecho a limitarme xD**_

_**Hiei: … te creo, creo que pusiste ese punto el día que me pusiste de pareja con Yoite -_-**_

_**Youko: admítelo se aman!**_

_**En fin espero que les gustara ^ ^**_


End file.
